Pressure sensitive adhesive backed films may be imaged and adhered to a variety of substrates. For example, large graphics or smaller decals may be placed on vehicles or may be used as signs for identification, promotional or decorative objectives. However, the tacky and aggressive pressure sensitive adhesives used in these applications cause considerable handling and application problems. Ideally, the film is adhered conformably and evenly on the application substrate. Adhesive articles that adhere with the slightest contact can often be particularly difficult to apply if they inadvertently adhere to the substrate in an undesired position. In addition, even if one section of the adhesive article is properly positioned on a substrate, and the film is firmly adhered, air or other fluids may be trapped under the article. The trapped air forms a bubble under the article, and cannot be easily removed without de-bonding or perforating the article.
Structured adhesive layers may be utilized to overcome some of the difficulties associated with the application and repositioning of adhesive articles. Structured adhesive layers can be prepared by coating a structured release liner with a suitable adhesive composition. Upon removal of the release liner, a structured adhesive surface is exposed, which then can be adhered onto a substrate. The structured surface geometry of the release liner, however, can limit the speed at which the liner can be coated. If a structured release liner is coated at too high a coating speed, air bubbles can become trapped between the surface of the release liner and the adhesive. Trapped air bubbles can compromise both the performance and appearance of the adhesive article.